Generally, a home network system includes various sensors.
Such a sensor module may cooperate with the home network system through a wireless network and, for example, may have a configuration depicted in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the sensor module 10 according to the related art includes a wireless communication unit 1 connected to an antenna, a control unit 2 and a sensor unit 3.
The control unit 2 receives a sensing signal from the sensor unit 3 and transfers the sensing signal to the wireless communication unit 1. The wireless communication unit 1 processes the sensing signal to transmit the sensing signal to the server through the wireless network.
The sensor modules 10 have structures different from each other according to the functions of sensor units 3.
That is, as shown in FIG. 2a, a PIR (Pyroelectric Infrared Ray) sensor or an illumination sensor may have a sensor module 10a having a lens part provided at a front part of the sensor for satisfying an optical property of the sensor.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2b, a temperature sensor or a humidity sensor may have a module structure in which a barrel is formed between an outside and a sensor of a sensor module 10b in order to detect external temperature or humidity.
As shown in FIG. 2c, a microwave sensor or an electric field sensor may have a module 10c having no specific structure because the microwave sensor or the electric field sensor detects a variation of a radio wave or electric field in free space.
In the above various sensors, structures of sensor units must be optimized to satisfy an inherent physical property of each sensor, so the mechanical structures of the sensor modules are designed differently from each other.
Thus, a single sensor module performs only a specific function designed when the sensor module is fabricated.